


Big Black Wolf

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, POV Derek, POV First Person, Prison, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That thing is really big!” a much older voice, sounding tired, but strong. Then I heard a click of a gun.</p><p>“Dad, we can’t kill it,” it was a little kid’s voice, probably early teens.</p><p>“Carl, that thing’s a vicious animal,” the first voice spoke, sounding very authoritive.</p><p>“It’s a dog!” the kid said. Great, so I was the one being hunted here.</p><p>“Kid, that ain’t a dog,” this guy sounded a little different, like a red-neck or hill-billy. “That’s a wolf, a fuckin’ huge wolf,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I did this ages ago, around the seasons where everyone was at the prison. I can't remember where it came from or why I wrote it, but thought I may as well post it.

I was running, running from the dead that were following me. The best thing about being a Werewolf, in my opinion, was that I could learn to transform into a few different wolf forms, one of them being an actual wolf. Right now, I looked like a really big, purely black wolf with red eyes. And being in this form, meant I was faster, also meaning, I could get past a big group of the walkers just by running and without getting detected, a pretty useful form really.

Back in Beacon Hills, a few months back. A few of the walkers appeared and basically killed the whole damn town. I think it was just me and Peter, but when we got out of town, using the forest for cover, a dude with a gun showed up, he shot Peter. He told me to run, but I was reluctant, then he growled, telling me it was an order and, I left. They wanted him for meat and he told me to go. Now it was just me.

I slowly down a little. I couldn’t hear movement, telling me that this area was deserted, of human and walkers. I came to a stop, looking around with my senses on high alert.

“ _Why is everything so quiet?_ ” I quietly said to myself, but to a human it was sound like a quiet, throaty moan. I started turning around, sniffing the air. Nothing...well, except for a rabbit or two. I very slowly started walking, keeping my ears up and my head low, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It was too quiet for my liking. Then a scent caught my attention. It smelt like blood, dirt, sweat. It didn’t smell like death, so the thing that this scent belonged to was alive and kicking, or probably on the verge of death. I got a little quicker, wanting to know where it was coming from. Then there were another two scents, a little different, but had the same covers, blood, dirt, sweat, etc. They were close, but they weren’t moving now, they stopped, probably hunting. Then I heard a voice.

“That thing is really big!” a much older voice, sounding tired, but strong. Then I heard a click of a gun.

“Dad, we can’t kill it,” it was a little kid’s voice, probably early teens.

“Carl, that thing’s a vicious animal,” the first voice spoke, sounding very authoritive.

“It’s a dog!” the kid said. Great, so I was the one being hunted here.

“Kid, that ain’t a dog,” this guy sounded a little different, like a red-neck or hill-billy. “That’s a wolf, a fuckin’ huge wolf,”

“Really!? A wolf?” he sound like he was amazed they even existed. Just then, my head shot up, hearing moans and groans of the dead. My ears folded back, lowering my head to growl. They were getting close.

“Hey, what’s he doin’?” the kid said. The moans were louder now, like they were just around the corner. I turned around, seeing three of them coming my way. Damn, their attention was drawn to my growling, shit. I quickly turned around, moving forward only a little bit only to yelp insanely loud as my arm got caught in a ‘FREAKIN’ BEAR TRAP’ really!? I tried to stop whining, but it hurt like a bitch.

“Oh no!” I heard the kid say. “Dad, we need to help em’,” I heard a load of dragging footsteps, the things were right there, walking towards me, then I saw the kid run out from a bush.

“ _THAT STUPID KID, HE’S GONNA GET KILLED!_ ” I started struggling, trying to get out of the trap, but it just made it hurt even more and I was whining while struggling.

“CARL!” the man called and then he ran.

“ _STUPID DAMN PEOPLE!_ ” I suddenly heard gun-shots, stopping all movement to see a guy shooting at the walkers. That must have been the red-neck, hill-billy guy. The kid dropped by my side, looking all over the trap as I started struggling again. A walker was coming from the other direction, right behind the kid. Luckily the trap was on a loose chain, so I leaned forward, breaking the chain with my teeth and jumped over the boy, hearing a little scream from the kid. I rushed the walker and rammed it, hitting to the ground and crushing its head under teeth. Degusting taste, horrible. Another good thing about being a Werewolf is that I’m immune to the Walker infection. If one bites me, my healing process will get rid of it before it has a chance to spread.

I dropped to the ground again, lying on my side as the man, his father I think, moved in front of me, prying the trap apart, making me whine as the sharp metal pulled from my arm.

“We need ta hurry, Rick!” the hill-billy called and I struggled away from the trap, falling on my side as I tried getting up, failing completely. I tried getting up again.

“C’mon, you can do it!” the kid said, helping me to stand up.

“ _You’re an idiot!_ ” I growled out. The kid seemed a little scared, but he was still helping me up. _Definitely stupid_. Once I was standing, we started running, I was running away from the walkers with a bunch of idiotic humans. My arm was in pain and every now and then I give a whine as I landed on my front paws.

We stopped on a road, an empty road. There was a car just a little ways up and they started walking towards it, so I slowly started following.

“You okay?” I looked over to the kid. He was talking to me and I just groaned in response, trying to keep my paw from touching the ground as I walked. “Thanks, ya’know, for saving me,” I gave a quick, throaty howl, telling him that I acknowledge him. Just then I realized my height compared to his. My head reached his shoulder if I lifted it to my full height in this form. I already knew I was a huge wolf, but I didn’t think I was that big.

“Speaking of saving. Carl, why’d you jump out to save it? You could’ve gotten killed!” his father hissed at him and I felt a little bad since it was ‘me’ he jumped out to save and now he was getting into trouble because of it.

“I couldn’t just leave it to die!” the kid argued back and I looked over to the red-neck, seeing him stare at me, mostly at my eyes, probably wary by the colour.

“How come you ain’t runnin’ off to your little pack?” he said, catching the others attention. I dropped my head, silently telling them I didn’t have one, but due to the fact they couldn’t understand me, the red-neck just huffed. “Dumb animal,” he muttered and I growled, holding it until all of them were staring at me as we carried on walking.

“I think it knows you just called it dumb,” the kid smirked, opening the back door of the car as we reached it.

“We’re not taking it with us,” Rick, I think his name was, strongly blurted out.

“Why? It could be a guard dog, nothing could get past it, just look at how big it is,” he suggested, looking over to the other guy as if trying to get his answer. “What’d you think, Daryl?” I heard a sigh, looking over to the father, seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We don’t know if it’s been tamed or not and if it’s not then it could kill us!” Rick hissed, walking over to the kid and placing a hand on his shoulder.  I turned my head to face the guy named ‘Daryl’ and stared at him. He just stared back, like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

My head shot up, hearing the music of the dead again and I started growling once more, getting the attention of the three.

“What’s wrong?” I heard the kid ask and I turned my whole body to where we just came from, seeing the dead walking out of the forest.

“Alright, everyone in the car!” I heard ‘Rick’ order. He stopped and looked at me. “You too!” I gave a deep grunt of acknowledgement and jumped into the back seat of the car, hearing all the doors slam shut. I had to curl up a little, the car was a little smaller on the inside. I looked to my side, seeing kid smiling at me. The engine came to life, giving a roar before speeding off down the road.

\-----------

The door closest to me opened and I carefully jumped out, keeping my paw away from the floor as I walked a little ways away. I dropped my backend, sitting down to examine my injured limb, gently licking at it to clean the blood away. I heard footsteps, turning around to see the kid walking towards me while the two guys were just staring at us. I felt a hand hesitantly reach up to stroke through the fur of my head, fingers gently brushing through the black hair. I could hear the two guys talking, but I made it look like I was too engrossed in the pampering to notice.

“Ya’know, we could train it. Carl did have a point, nothin’ could get past it, considerin’ its size, and its senses would make it easier to know when walkers are around if we’re out scavenging,” the red-neck suggested, sounding a little enthusiastic about the idea. Too bad I didn’t need training. I could humour them, though.

“Guess we could, Carl seems happy with it around, and if it’s trained, he would be safer around it,” ‘Rick’ sounded calmer now, a lot calmer, like he felt safe. I heard what sounded like a door opening and my ears and head shot up to the sound, trying to find where it originated. I noticed a few people coming out of a door with a fence surrounding it, stopping when they saw me.

‘ _Looks like I’ll have to act like a normal animal for a while, I guess_. _Don’t really want them to find out what I really am,_ ’ I mentally talked to myself. There were three girls, one of them holding what looked and smelt like a baby. The rest were guys, one of them not having a leg and so he had to use crutches.

I was used to silence, but this was just too quiet for me. The hand on my head had disappeared a few seconds ago. Carl was just standing next to me now. I gently lifted my arm, licking at the injury again and then the old man started talking.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with a busted leg,” he pointed out and I carefully dropped my body to the ground, lying down to lick at my wound like I didn’t understand him.

“Rick, what the hell is that thing!?” I looked up to see the Asian guy staring at Rick with a completely shocked expression, it made me laugh a little. Rick walked over to me, stopping at my other side to stroke the back of my head and neck. I really didn’t like being touched, but a normal tamed dog would love this.

“It’s a Wolf,” he said bluntly, digging his fingers into the back of my neck. I had to admit, it did feel a little nice, but as I said, I hated being touched.

“A wolf? That frickin’ huge thing is a wolf!?” the girl next to him with short brown hair seemed really scared when she looked at my eyes.

“Rick, it has red eyes, that’s not normal,” her voice was surprisingly strong, not shaky at all. I was actually starting to get annoyed that they kept calling me an ‘it’ instead of ‘he’ or ‘him’.

I heard the door open again, Daryl coming out, but another guy following him, an older looking guy that had a knife instead of a hand.

“Well I’ll be, that’s a huge mutt!” he smirked evilly at me, coming towards me like I was nothing to him. He roughly grabbed the fur on my head, hurting me a bit. My instincts kicked in and I jumped away, growling with everything I had. My fur stood up and I showed my teeth. Everyone seemed to shit themselves at that point, staring at me like I was from hell. Daryl jumped in front of him with his crossbow and my growling quieted down until it was just a ramble coming from my throat.

“Calm now?” he asked and I dropped my backend again, still glaring at the basterd that roughly grabbed me. I noticed Daryl lowering his crossbow, slowly walking towards me and reaching out a hand to gently stroke my head, which reached just above his chest.

“Hey, Rick,”

“Yeah?” his voice sounded a little shaky. He must have nearly shit himself just now.

“I’m gonna train ‘em, that okay?”

“No! That thing just went crazy on Merle!” he yelled, pointing at me like I offended him, which I gave a quiet growl to.

“That’s ‘cause he just hurt it, pulled on the scruff at the back of its head!” he argued back, his hand stopping just under my ear. ‘ _Why is this guy defending me? Shouldn’t he be pointing that bow at me?_ ’ I thought, darting my eyes up to the man and then closing them.

“Forget it, that thing’s too dangerous!” Rick shouted, his voice escalating at the end.

“Depends on how it’s brought up, and it seemed plenty tame before Merle grabbed it,” the red-neck argued with a calm voice.

“You think that things gonna listen to you?” A quiet growl started to grow in my chest, vibrating through my teeth and into the air. I noticed his head turn towards me.

“Let’s find out,” he suggested, walking a few steps backwards and keeping his eyes on me. I stood up on all fours, watching him closely. He wanted to test me? To see if I’d listen to him? Alright...

“Bark!” At that I gave a deep, rough and loud bark. “Good,”

“Sit!” at that I dropped my back end for a few seconds, standing once I heard him praise me.

“Lie down!” at that I carefully got down onto my stomach, making sure not to injure my paw even more. “Good boy,”

“Stand?” it seemed like he was asking me if I could stand, and so I got into a sitting position, brought my paws to my stomach and slowly stood up onto my hind legs, standing a little higher than Daryl was. “Damn, good boy!” he laughed, crouching down to grab a coincidently placed stick, throwing a little ways away. Looks like he was treating me like a dog. As it hit the floor I didn’t run after it, I walked, slightly faster than I normally would. As I jogged on all fours over I realized my paw was slowly healing now because of my Werewolf side.

I picked up the stick, gradually making my way over to the hunter and dropping the stick just in front of his boots. I saw his head turn towards the boy’s father, an –I-told-you-so- type of expression.

The man gave a huff, looking around as if he were thinking hard about this.

“Fine! He can stay! But he stays with you!” the man ordered, pointing a finger at the man.

“I ain’t complainin’,” he stated, turning towards me and reaching his hands out to ruffle the fur on my head. Guess I wouldn’t be changing back at all anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this old piece :)


End file.
